Blaine Devon Anderson-Stark
by buildthenwelltalk
Summary: One-shots of the life of Blaine Anderson-stark, his boyfriend and the Avengers.
1. Tony Finds Out Blaine's Gay

Tony Stark was not the one to judge. Not at all. How many nameless women did he fuck in one week during his time before his arch reactor? Too many. Anyone can tell him that, and he agrees. Tony Stark cannot and will not judge. It's like the policy look at the barbeque sauce on your shirt before you point out someone else's with Tony Starks whole shirt being brown with sauce. The cheap Walmart brand stuff.

Today, he made plans with Blaine. Plans that Blaine hadn't known about. He hadn't even known that Tony was back from his business trip yet. Tony takes the blame for that. He and Blaine were going to help out Captain America and Thor learn the basics of modern day sports. The sun hung high up in the sky smiling down with its bright hot grin. Blue was spilt perfectly in the sky with crisp white clouds spit out evenly. It was a perfect day for some baseball. Tony should have called Blaine or something, but usually Blaine was up before seven AM and not still in bed at noon. Well, beside the bed at noon.

Tony walked into the tower with his teeth showing curved into a showboat smile. He was in some cargo shorts and a Metallica short sleeve shirt, and asked J.A.R.V.I.S where his kid was. When the voice echoed saying that he was in his room, Tony leapt up the glossy staircase skipping every second step he took. Tony should've know that it was weird that his kid wasn't up, but his haze of excitement clouded over him.

The door shrieked open, and Tony slipped in the room. There were four thing that he noticed in the room that should have been signaled the fact the he he should've bolted as if the room was on fire. First, a condom wrapper. Tony had thought, great taking over like his father sleeping with girls already. Second, there was lube on his night stand a quarter of it missing. Okay, so what if he never used lube. Blaine was a nice and safe kid. Third, was the fact that there boy's clothes thrown everywhere, and only boy clothes; no girl things to be seen. Fourth, there were moans pouring from around the door. Tony should have really taken a hint, but he didn't. He tumbled into the room bellowing, "Blainers, get your ass out of bed. We have things to do!"

Looking to the right past the bed right beside the walk-in closet and the private bathroom door Tony saw that there were two boys. One was standing completely naked hands tangled in his hair, and the other was on his knees promptly sucking the first boy's dick. The latter was Tony's son. Blaine Anderson-Stark was on his knees sucking a boys dicks. A _boys_ dicks.

Blaine scrambled up fast as if the floor electrocuted him, and pulled on a hoodie over top of his naked torso. The other boy leapt on the bed burying himself deep into the ground of blankets. Blaine stammered, "I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I-I didn't know you'd be home and I-and I… and I wouldn't have done this if I'd known. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

All Tony could say was, "You're gay?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how you felt. If you-you were homophobic, and I didn't want to get kicked out because I have nowhere to go. Please don't kick me out Mr. Stark. I'm really sorry. I'm out at school I was just waiting for the right time to-"

"Hold up, just shut up for a minute kid," Tony interrupted holding up his hand. Blaine mouth snapped close while he drew in his eyebrows to the point where they almost became one. "Why would I kick you out because you're gay?"

Blaine chest thumped down from a sigh of relief.

"Also," Tony continued, "Why are you calling me Mr. Stark again? Please don't tell me I have to wait two months again for you to at least call me Tony."

Blaine looked up attentively like a prey would to his predator, and said with hesitation, "So… you don't care that I'm gay?"

"No, I care more about you whoring around. Is he your boyfriend or just a hook up?"

The rose tint kissing Blaine's cheek spread all the down to his neck up to the tip of his ears. He replied hurriedly, "Boyfriend. Definitely boyfriend. It's our eight month anniversary actually."

"Good, do I get to meet him or…?"

"Just, ugh, just let him get decent first."

"Right, I'll see you downstairs," Tony said already turning towards the partially cracked open door. He slips out closing it only to hear a squeals of laughter that made him smile, but only for a little bit. Tony Stark was not a softy.

It takes Tony about half way down the stairs to realize that his son was gay. His son was gay, and he has a boyfriend whose dick was in his mouth. A dick that Tony just saw. Who was he to judge? No one. He wasn't judging. He just needed someone to talk to…

Stopped half up the staircase Tony calls out, "Can you get Pepper out here?"

"Calling her this minutes, sir."

Tony sprints down the rest of the steps to start pacing by the couches in the main area. His fist slap into each other incessantly. Pepper comes jogging in, and asks, "What's the big emergency? Is there aliens again or something?"

"No," He squeaks out. "My son is gay!"

"And…?"

"And I just saw him in his knees with sucking a-a-a—"

"Penis?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just be quiet for a bit because your son is currently walking down the stairs with a boy," Pepper hisses voice hidden by breath. "Hello Kurt!" She calls.

Tony snaps his head toward her, and said, "You know him!"

"I met him within the first month Blaine was here."

They two boys reach the bottom of the staircase with hair crumple and slicked up with a touch of sweat. The boy Blaine was with was wearing a women's knitted sweater and a scarf and his features were very… Tony wasn't going to judge. No, his kid was gay. It's fine. Cool people are gay. But that kid beside was very feminine. When their legs stopped walking and hit the carpet of the living room, the boy put stuck his hip out to place a hand above it. Tony wasn't judging. Nope.

"Hello, Pepper, nice to see you again," He replied voice high. This kid was so very gay. But Tony wasn't judging.

"Well, Tony, this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt this is my dad," Blaine introduced them. Kurt smiled while Tony's jaw was almost hitting the floor. "I'm just going to walk Kurt out before things get really, really awkward."

They walked away, and once their bodies weren't seen anymore, Tony nearly shouted, "That was the boy that Blaine was sucking off. Oh my god, Blaine was sucking him off."

Pepper just laughed.

"I need some whiskey. Scratch that I need to a lot of whiskey. I need to erase that from my memory permanently."

Pepper patted his shoulder numerous time before whispering, "At least it's better than what Bruce saw. Let's just say your son doesn't need riding lessons."

"What he needs is a lesson in decency apparently… Can you go get me two bottles of whiskey?"

"Two?" She asks.

"Yeah, one for me and one for Bruce."


	2. Jealousy

There was plenty of good things about Peter Parker, sure. He was a science genius, he made awkward really cute, he can name every Star Wars character that had every showed up on screen and he can play instruments. Blaine liked the guy; he was a decent guy. But there was an issue that was harder to ignore than a herd of elephants standing in the living room.

"Peter!" Tony Stark, Blaine's dad, said, "Come on you little rascal I have something to show you in the basement!"

The issue is the fact that Tony seems to be more excited to see Peter than his own son.

"Blaine, I'm sorry that I couldn't make your performance, but Peter was in some trouble and it was an emergency."

Also, Peter's priorities were more important to Tony than Blaine's.

"Peter is so smart. He's going to grow up to be an amazing scientist. Maybe I'll get him to work with me."

And, Tony was more proud of Peter than Blaine.

So Blaine liked the kid, but he couldn't help but to allow the jealously make him hate him. Especially right now. Hidden underneath the table, Blaine's hands clenched into fists. They quivered with angry. Across the table Tony and Peter were gaggling on like parrots about some sort of science theory or whatever. A game of scrabble was left scattered and forgotten in front of them. Blaine stood up decide he wasn't going to stand watching is dad bond with another kid anymore.

"Where you going, kid," Tony had asked finally looking up from Peter.

"To go facetime Kurt."

"Alright," He said looking back at Peter talking about some physics of some sort. It all sounded like white noise to Blaine. Gibberish, really, because Blaine couldn't understand one thing that he was saying. He walked upstairs sniffling. Usually he'd be worried that his dad would hear to distressed noise, but ever since Peter came along, his dad was distracted. Distracted with the new excitement of having an actual smart kid in his life, apparently. The fact that Peter was Spiderman didn't help either. Tony was living down in his shop designing new suits and features. Blaine was starting to feel like a second thought.

Later, Blaine was up in his room body sinking into the plush smoke colored blanket on his bed. Kurt's face took up the entirety of his the laptop he was facing. There were smiles emitted on both their faces, but Blaine's wasn't quite touching his eyes like they normally do. Kurt would have asked what was wrong if he hadn't heard Blaine mention that Peter was over. Kurt knew why the smile was dimmed. It was easy to figure out. Their just over two hours chat had to shut down when Steve Rogers walked through the door offering diner at his level. Goodbyes and blown kisses were exchanged before Blaine snapped the laptop shut, and trailed after Steve's large frame to the three levels lower than where he was. When they stepped through, most people were there—Bruce, Sam, Natasha, James, Clint, Vison and Wanda—But there was no sign of Tony. Whatsoever.

"Where's my dad," Blaine had asked looking up at Steve's face. A sigh fell out of Steve's lips, as he crunched his eyebrows together.

"He went out with Peter to grab takeout before they went down to the lab," He replied with a sympathetic tone. In a matter of under a second, Blaine's stomach dropped to the floor. His heart felt like it was being ran over a million times over by a truck.

Blaine didn't know what was worse. Steve's face and tone because his dad left him, or the fact that his dad had left him once again.

"Of course," Blaine murmured underneath his breath. He didn't know if Steve had heard him, but his he gave a tiny smile with the same concerned eyebrows.

Everyone sat around the narrow lengthy table passing dishes, chatting and eating. Scraps and clatter were just about as loud as the conversation between everyone. Blaine had decided that they were talking about a recent mission or something. The word Hydra kept being brought up, and he knew that it meant no good. Throughout the dinner, eyes would travel towards him and stay watching Blaine's movements. His head just stayed ducked looking at the peas spilt all over his plate. He knew they were confused. He wasn't acting like the hyper active puppy that jumped all over table singing and blubbering about his day. Eventually they must have gotten sick of the quiet Blaine because they all got hushed before asking Blaine questions.

"Did you have school today?" Sam had asked.

"Yep," Blaine replied.

"Learn anything remotely interesting or helpful?" Natasha had asked.

"Not really."

"How's Kurt doing?" Bruce had asked.

"Good."

With a half-eaten plate, Blaine stood up bidding his goodbyes. Steve threw him another sympathetic tiny smile before waving him goodbye. Blaine, whose feet had felt like a thousand pounds, trudged back up to his room. He was washed up in bed by eight on a Friday night, but he really didn't feel up to anything else. Not unless it involved his dad.

Blaine was hunched over his desk in the corner of his bedroom scratching at his after he re-read this one math question for the sixteenth time. He squinted his eyes pushing them closer to the white sheet. It was hopeless. He was going to need help. The door squeaked open, and Tony had brushed in heading moving around frantically. Blaine smiled a little.

"Hey, dad, I need a little help with this—"

"Sorry, not now kid. I need to go help Peter in the shop," He replied grabbing a pencil by Blaine's hand, and then leaving without a glance. Blaine sunk down into his chair sighing before calling out to A.I. to grab Bruce for him. It took Bruce under five minutes to help Blaine out with the question which had left Blaine a different question burning in the back of his head. Why couldn't his dad have spared five minutes of his life to help Blaine out?

The next time Blaine needed help on a math question, his dad was there. He had helped him out, actually, but not without leaving a comment behind that stabbed at Blaine's heart. It made his throat contract.

"Peter's really smart. He probably could have done this question in his sleep."

"Peter's got a nice date tonight. She's really pretty. I think you would like her."

"Did you hear on the news? Peter save a train full of people. That dipshit. I told him the Avenger had it, but I'm still proud of him."

"Peter aced all of his math tests. Maybe he could help you out?"

Blaine didn't know how much longer he could stand listening to his dad talk about how much better Peter Parker was than him.

It was as if the longer Peter was around the more he shows up. It had been a month since Peter started hanging around the Avenger's tower, and now he never left. He was everywhere. Even on the couch, beside his dad—Blaine decided he wasn't going to make an effort anymore to try to be near his dad—watching a film at nine at night on a Tuesday. Tuesday. Blaine sat alone body engulfed by the big black leather arm chair.

"Is it okay with you if I go over to Kurt's tomorrow after school?" Blaine had asked.

Tony replied, "Yeah, sure."

Peter had asked, "Whose Kurt? You talk about him all time."

"My boyfriend."

"So you're…" Peter said trailing off. Blaine saw red while he clenched his fists digging his nails into his palm, hard. Tony hadn't budged; there wasn't even the slightest twitch of a pinkies. He was sitting still like a picture. Blaine couldn't stand to watch his dad sit right alongside fucking Peter Parker not acknowledging the fact that he could say something highly offensive. It felt as if he wasn't even a second thought anymore. He wasn't a thought at all.

"So I'm gay. Is that a problem? That I like to suck dick," Blaine snapped.

"N-no, that's not a problem at all," Peter stuttered.

Tony finally sat up looking over a Blaine with disappointed eyes, "Blaine that was uncalled for."

Blaine snapped again, "Well, why don't you just go downstairs with Peter again, you don't have to listen to your annoying son."

"I just might. What's up with this goddamn attitude?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you were actually around for the past few weeks, you would have noticed."

Peter's face moved back and forth like he was watching a tennis game.

"I'm sorry?" Tony had said standing up off the couch, "I would be careful if I were you. I can revoke your privileges to go to Kurt's."

"I'm going to my room," Blaine had grumbled walking towards the elevator. If his feet made a louder stomping than usual, he wouldn't care.

"Blaine, get back here. We haven't finished our discussion."

Peter had scrambled off the couch stammering, "I-I-I should go. Thank you Mr. Stark for inviting me over."

"Peter wait—" Tony had started, but was cut off by Peter's scrambling feet to the window were he jumped out a thin web catching him outside. Tony huffed looking over at Blaine's back that was stiff, as it moved towards the elevator on the other side of the room. He rolled his eyes.

"You're seriously just leaving. Blaine, we need to talk about your attitude. You scared little Parker away."

Blaine's back had paused its movements, as he replied tiredly, "I don't see why you would want to listen to me now when you haven't been the past month."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony had asked, but Blaine started walking. He was in the elevator before Tony could demand an answer.

In the elevator Blaine blinked away the gloss that started to appear in his eyes. Maybe Blaine should just leave. Peter could take his spot; he would do a good too. Peter was the perfect son. Kind. Polite. Smart—One hundred percent in all his classes. Straight. He could grow up to have a beautiful wife with great kids. Tony Stark could have grandchildren that were actually biologically his. When Blaine stepped out of the elevator, he couldn't help the little tears that slipped out of eye ducts.

With the whole argument that had happened with Blaine, Tony couldn't focus on anything. Scattered out in front of him, were an umpteenth nails and screws. He couldn't even remember why he needed them, or what he was going to use them for. After counting the number things in front of him for the fourth time, Tony stood up off his stool deciding he needed coffee. Maybe that will help him focus on his job. He knew why he couldn't focus. Replying inside his head like a skipping record was the words 'Maybe if you were actually around for the past few weeks'. It was a ghost haunting him. Tony had been around. Hadn't he?

When Tony had walked in the coffee room, Bucky and Steve had been sitting around the small round table arm wrestling. They were both grunting and huffing a little with flushed cheeks. Tony walked up to the cupboards yanking out a cup ignoring the two super soldiers. He started on a fresh cup of coffee once again the words 'I don't see why you would want to listen to me' booming loud inside his head. After he poured himself a cup of coffee, he slammed the pot down with a loud smack. The two heads at the table snapped towards him.

"You okay, Tony?" Steve had asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't you see that I'm fine," He huffed already making a bee line towards the door.

"Hey," Steve had said, "Come sit down, and tell us what's wrong. There's no point going back to works while you're stressed out."

Tony had huffed before plopping himself in one of the white plastic chairs. He shifted around a bit trying to get comfortable. He couldn't.

"Remind me to buy new chairs in here. It's like we're sitting in concrete," He said looking into his cup.

"I'm sure the concrete is way more comfortable than there chairs," Bucky had said smirking a little.

"Oh, shut it terminator."

"Alright," Steve had chimed clapping his hands together to stop the tension, "Why don't you tell us what's been bugging you."

Tony took a second to suck in a deep breath of air before replying, "It's about Blaine."

The other two shared a quick panicked look, and that got Tony's heart to jumpstart.

"What? Am I missing something?"

Steve said, "Think about a time where you and Blaine had some quality time that past month."

"We just watched a movie three days ago."

"I mean, think of a time you guys spent together where Peter wasn't there."

Tony snapped, "What's wrong with the kid? I'm sorry that I want to be in his life because he doesn't have a father figure right now."

"Hey," Steve said putting his hands up, "I never said nothing bad about the kid. I'm just saying that even though you're trying to be there for Parker, doesn't mean that you can stop being there for Blaine."

"I have been there for him!"

Bucky peeped up looking up from where his eyes had been trained on the table, "No offence to you or your parenting, but Blaine has spent most of his time this past month on me and Steve's level showing us more new music than what is necessary."

"It's true. Yesterday he spent seven hours in our place watching television with us. And I'm not saying it isn't nice or anything, but I've never hung out with him that long."

"Fuck, you've got to be kidding me," Tony had breathed, and the other two shook their heads, "How do I fix this."

"You could start with an apology," Steve said with an eyebrow quirk.

"I'm not very good at those."

"Never a bad time to start practicing."

Tony never went back to work that day. He didn't think that staring at nails and screws while focusing on a way to make it up to his kid would be very helpful. Five full cups of coffee had been and left his hands throughout the morning. It was after the six, Tony had decided it was enough to go face his kid. Running his hands through his hair incessantly until it was complete fluffy mess, he walked up towards the elevator.

The pleasant sound of a guitar being plucked poured out from underneath's Blaine's bedroom door. There was a shuffle of sheets being bunched, and then a signing voice came along.

"I thought I saw the devil this morning," Blaine had sung softly. Tony swung open the door slowly; trying not disturb the body shaking from strumming a guitar. He stood off in the corner—if Blaine heard him, he didn't decide to move or look up—watching his son sing the song not necessarily aggressively or loudly but with a lot of passion. He always forgot how talented his Blaine was until he opened his mouth the sing again. When the last chord had echoed in the room, Tony clapped a few times. Blaine looked over. His face was stoic. There was no happiness, anger or sadness.

"Hey," Tony greeted twisting his hands together.

"Hello," He replied turning his while body over to face Tony. He dropped the guitar behind him on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"My attitude?" Blaine answered words dripping in sarcasm. Tony sucked in his lips swallowing away the tightness that closed his throat. He deserved that remark.

Tony went to go sit by Blaine saying, "I actually wanted to my attitude."

Tony hated the way Blaine's eyebrows had shot up in surprise.

"Go on…" Blaine had said.

"I've realized that I have been a bad father lately, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Blaine had said lamely picking a line on the blanket, "I understand."

"You do? I'm confused," Tony replied his lips dropping into a deep frown.

"He's the best son you could have asked for. I mean, he loves science, he's smart, you guys like the same music, the same movies, the same TV shows, you guys can talk all day and he's not a fag—"

Hands gripped Blaine's shoulder so hard that their knuckles were almost white. The expression that was painted on Tony's face was complete horror and shock. It was as if he saw a ghost floating right in front of his face.

"Blaine stop. You know that I love you right? I would never ask for you to be replaced, or think that someone is better than you. You are the perfect son, okay?"

"He can give you grandkids in the future," Blaine murmured into his knees where they had been pulled up and tucked underneath his chin.

"I don't give a fuck about that. I love you, gay, straight, bi, dinosaur, blue, midget. What matters is that you're my son, okay. I'm so sorry that I have made you feel like you're less important than Peter because you're not. No one is less important that you. God, I'm such a goddamn shitty father."

"No, you're not," Blaine said voice quiet and lost in his knees, "You're the best dad I could have ever asked for."

"Thanks for thinking that even though it's not true. You deserve someone a lot better than me," Tony said hands still on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine had shrugged replying, "There's not too many people better than you. You just don't realize it."

"I could say the same about you, kid."

Blaine had collapsed into his Father's arms that had no hesitation to engulf him. His body shook in Tony's arms, as he tried to silence the sobs threatening to come out. He missed this. Being with his dad. Tony, faster than a bullet, wiped the wet track on his check. He pulled away from Blaine looking at him with a smile that took up most of his face.

He said, "Why don't we go do something stupid or fun to something."

Blaine nodded looking down a red kissing at his checks. He said, "I've always wanted to show Steve Mario Kart."

"Actually, I was thinking about hanging out just you and me. Is that Okay?"

Blaine had finally smiled since Tony walked through the door, and he replied, "I guess I'm just going to have one ass to kick then."

"Game on."

They sprinted out of the room as if it had caught on fire. After the launched themselves onto the couch in front of the vast television, Blaine yanked a remote getting his serious face on. Tony had to giggle a little to himself because Blaine looked like he was going to interrogate a murderer. Steve had walked into the room sometime along the fourth race with a smile on his face. He gave Tony a nod which was replied with a thumbs up. Right after Blaine stood up yelping for joy. He had won his fourth race in a row, and wasn't afraid to gloat the hell out of it.


End file.
